Derrière son bureau
by tiftouff19
Summary: Maître Masen derrière son bureau perché, tenait en son cabinet une secrétaire. Maître Masen, par les fautes professionnelles excédé, lui tint à peu près ce langage... (les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, le résumé à Jean de la Fontaine. Rated M, déconseillé aux moins de 18 ans!merci)


**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voilà un nouveau truc de pondu. C'est un genre de one-shot, donc complet. En fait, ça me trottait depuis vendredi en début de journée et je me suis dis que je devais le faire.**

Ce n'est pas un machin extraordinaire en soi, mais finalement je l'aime bien. Je vous le poste sans correction. J'aime vivre dangeureusement. J'ai relu, je crois que s'il y a quelques fautes, ce n'est rien de trop "flagrant". Du moins, je l'espère.

**C'est rated M, donc pour les +16 ans, voire 18. Si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis, revenez donc plus tard, quand vous aurez votre majorité en poche :)**

**J'attends vos avis, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Prenez soin de vous, et merci de votre passage !**

**Tiffany. **

=X=

**« Derrière son bureau »**

« Encore une affaire rondement menée » songea Edward, derrière son bureau. Il aimait quand les choses allaient droit au but, quand les affaires étaient simples. Avant même le début du procès, il savait qu'il ferait gagner sa cliente, une femme battue par un mari important, connu ici, à Seattle. Mais maître Masen se fichait de sa célébrité, de son aura. Il avait les preuves accablantes pour le faire couler lui, et son entreprise, afin que son épouse puisse être indemnisée et retrouver une certaine dignité.

Il était revenu quinze minutes plus tôt après avoir déjeuné en ville, et avait salué sa secrétaire. Bella Swan, en voyant son patron arrivé, s'était levée.

- Alors ?

- C'est dans la poche ! Lui avait-il souri.

Elle s'était rassise, heureuse, persuadée que c'était de toute façon la seule issue possible. Monsieur Masen ne pouvait pas échouer sur ce coup-là.

Edward s'était replongé dans son prochain procès. Celui-là était plus compliqué. Il défendait plusieurs familles, qui attaquaient l'état de Washington suite à la déviation des lignes aériennes. Les pauvres gens ne dormaient plus, ne vivaient plus à cause de l'envolée des avions à proximité de leurs domiciles. Il serait difficile de démontrer une « machination économique » comme le prétendaient ses clients, mais le défi était à la hauteur de l'homme. Edward savait qu'il frapperait un grand coup, s'il obtenait gain de cause.

Les éléments n'étaient pas flagrants, et il attendait d'obtenir un échange de courriels entre le sénateur, et les responsables aériens pour avoir plus d'éléments. Echange qui devait lui parvenir d'une minute à l'autre. En attendant, il inspectait et ré-étudiait les témoignages, et les preuves déjà existantes. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur sa secrétaire.

- Monsieur Masen ?

_Oh non... Bon sang... Il détestait quand elle avait cette petite voix fluette et timide. _Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'utilisait que quand elle venait avec de mauvaises nouvelles. De très mauvaises nouvelles.

- Bella...

- Je suis désolée monsieur Masen... J'ai...

- Quoi... Quoi Bella ?

Elle avait ce regard désolé, ce regard qu'il détestait voir sur elle. Depuis trois semaines qu'elle travaillait pour lui, il avait trop souvent vu cet état, et il ne l'aimait pas. Mais pas du tout.

- J'ai... J'avais reçu par accusé de réception l'échange de courriels entre le sénateur et les responsables de l'aéroport... Je l'avais dans mes mains...

- Mais ?

Le cœur d'Edward battait vite. Très vite.

- J'avais ces dossiers à mettre à la déchiqueteuse, aussi dans mes mains... J'ai mis la machine en marche... mais...

Elle était rouge pivoine, et semblait sur le point de défaillir.

- J'ai confondu par erreur le contrat avec votre ancien associé, et l'échange... Il est passé dans la broyeuse...

_Oh seigneur... Il leur avait fallu des semaines ENTIERES pour pouvoir obtenir ce pli postal ! Et elle, elle le fout à la déchiqueteuse ?!_

- Je suis en train d'halluciner en couleurs, là...

Bella Swan était cramponnée à l'arcade de la porte, craignant la fureur d'Edward Masen. Elle n'en était pas à sa première erreur, sa première boulette. Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre son emploi, et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, avec ses enfants à charge.

_- _Vous êtes en train de me dire, _miss Swan_, que vous venez de détruire « par erreur » LA preuve essentielle de mon dossier ?

Elle aurait aimé crier « SURPRISE ! », mais si elle faisait ça, il n'y aurait aucun doute qu'elle passerait par la fenêtre sans même toucher le sol.

- O... oui...

Edward eut un petit rire nerveux. Non. En fait, il hésitait entre rire et pleurer. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de l'engager, ELLE ? _Il savait pourtant, qu'il aurait des ennuis. Elle n'avait pas d'expérience en tant que secrétaire, et ses précédents petits jobs s'étaient soldés par un licenciement pour « faute grave », ou « incapacité à tenir son emploi ». Pourtant, il avait cédé à ses arguments. Celui, entre autre, de la jeune maman qui veut subvenir aux besoins de ses enfants.

Bella n'aimait pas le silence pesant de la pièce, seulement rompu par le tic-tac de la pendule murale. Elle détestait voir le regard de son patron devenir rouge, ses sourcils se froncer. Il tirait sur sa cravate, dans un geste lent, et se levait. Elle savait qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure, et probablement devoir aller pointer au chômage, de nouveau.

_Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Pourquoi ? _

Elle attendait l'explosion, presque « habituée » à voir ses patrons devenir fous devant elle.

- Je comprends bien, je viens pratiquement de perdre ce procès avant même qu'il ne commence, parce que vous avez confondu deux documents...

Encore une fois, elle acquiesçait. Dommage pour elle...

- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ?! VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT... MERDE ! QUATRE ERREURS EN TROIS SEMAINES, BELLA ! QUATRE ! PAS UNE, PAS DEUX, PAS TROIS. QUATRE !

Elle sursautait. Il était encore plus furieux que les fois précédentes.

- EST-CE SI DIFFICILE DE FAIRE ATTENTION A TOUT CA ? DE FAIRE ATTENTION A SON UNIVERS PROFESSIONNEL ?

- Je... Je suis désolée...

- J'ESPERE !

Elle tentait de masquer son tremblement. _Chômage... Chômage... _

- Je vais rassembler mes affaires, monsieur...

Elle commençait à s'éloigner, tentant de masquer les palpitations de son cœur qui menaçaient de se transformer en larmes. Elle aurait aimé réussir, ici. Travailler pour lui était une chose extraordinaire, et outre le fait qu'elle gagnait en crédibilité sur son CV, elle était avec un homme séduisant. Elle ne mesurait pas sa chance de le voir tous les jours ici, de pouvoir « fantasmer » pendant des heures derrière son bureau. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu, et elle voulait ne pas le décevoir. Pourtant, encore une fois, elle avait échoué dans son environnement professionnel.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à sentir la poigne de Monsieur Masen sur sa main.

- J'en ai marre, Swan ! Vraiment ! Outre le fait que vous allez bien sûr rassembler vos affaires et rentrer chez vous, vous allez rester ici, avec moi, et nous allons tenter de rattraper votre bourde monumentale...

_Elle allait en avoir pour des heures... Et ses bébés qui l'attendaient... _

- Monsieur, je...

- Vous allez appeler chaque client, un par un, pour leur annoncer la joyeuse nouvelle. Vous allez prendre leur colère en plein visage et je ne vous couvrirai pas ! Après quoi, vous appellerez le bureau des renseignements pour leur expliquer votre bourde, et leur demander gentiment de nous envoyer un AUTRE exemplaire, en espérant qu'ils en aient fait une copie.

Bella savait, mais elle ne lui avouerait pas, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres copies. Qu'elle avait eu en ses mains le seul exemplaire.

- Et comme j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas un seul autre foutu exemplaire, parce que je sais comment ça fonctionne, vous allez récupérer la poubelle, et recoller les petites lamelles de papier avec du scotch ! Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez fini dans deux jours !

Si elle avait tenté de retenir ses larmes, elle ne le pouvait plus. Elle savait qu'elle ne partirait pas d'ici avant un joli moment.

- M... monsieur Masen, je suis désolée ! Infiniment désolée ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire pour vous prouver ma sincérité et...

- AU BOULOT !

- Mes... mes enfants... ils...

- IL FALLAIT Y PENSER AVANT !

- Ils sont chez une nounou et... Il faut que je les récupère...

- VOS ENFANTS ONT UNE GRAND-MERE QUE JE SACHE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN SAVOIR !

- Ils sont si petits... Ils ont besoin de moi...S'il vous plaît... Laissez-moi aller les chercher, les amener chez mes parents et... j'en ai trois... La nounou ne peut pas les garder toute la nuit... et...

- IL FALLAIT Y PENSER AVANT ! MAINTENANT, JE M'EN FOUS, D'ACCORD ? QUE VOUS N'EN AYEZ EU QU'UN SEUL OU TROIS A LA FOIS M'IMPORTE PEU EN CE MOMENT, OK ? AU BOULOT !

Il allait probablement perdre sa voix demain, mais l'attitude de Bella Swan le rendait malade. Fou. Perdre un tel procès, c'était perdre sa crédibilité en tant que professionnel. Et il avait bien du mal à l'accepter. Comme il détestait s'en prendre à elle avec cette violence. Il l'aimait bien, elle lui plaisait. Elle était de ces beautés pures qui s'ignorent. Elle était simple et douce. Patiente et attentive. Aimante, aussi. Il admirait la façon qu'elle avait de vouloir tout concilier : domicile, travail, et surtout ses trois bébés.

Des triplés. _A-t-on, une fois dans sa vie, des idées pareilles ? _Elle n'y était pour rien, et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Mais merde ! UNE PREUVE ESSENTIELLE QUOI !

Il observait sa secrétaire aller chercher le répertoire, et composer dans son propre bureau le numéro de chaque client.

- Monsieur Rechoff ? Bonjour, Isabella Swan du cabinet d'Edward Masen... Oui... Oui... Je vous appelle pour vous présenter mes excuses... J'ai commis une faute professionnelle... J'ai malencontreusement laissé tomber dans la déchiqueteuse la retransmission écrite des courriels entre le sénateur et les responsables aériens... Le seul exemplaire...

Edward entendit alors son client hurler au téléphone des insanités contre sa secrétaire. Le visage de Bella se fermait, et elle acceptait sans broncher la sanction. Edward avait mal, mais il ne savait plus s'il devait lui pardonner encore une fois cet écart, ou se montrer ferme. Après tout, il est le patron.

Mais plus les coups de fil passaient, plus Bella devenait blanche. Elle retenait à grande peine ses larmes, et composait un SMS en direction de sa mère pour qu'elle aille récupérer ses triplés. Elle lui expliquait qu'elle était retenue au travail pour un certain temps, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas être là pour les récupérer chez la nounou.

Elle continuait de s'excuser auprès des familles, tout en jouant avec l'écran de son téléphone tactile. Voir le visage de ses deux garçons et de sa petite fille lui donnait la force de continuer à subir l'humiliation de son employeur. Elle sentait sur elle le regard d'Edward, mais ne voulait pas faiblir. Il l'avait prévenu quand elle avait répondu à la recherche d'emploi : « Vous devrez faire preuve d'efficacité, mais par-dessus tout de courage et de force. Je déteste les pleureuses. »

Edward tentait de reprendre son affaire, sans la preuve évidente. Elle appelait le service des renseignements, qui, évidemment, refusa de leur communiquer une nouvelle copie. De toute façon, ils n'en possédaient aucune.

Sans un mot, elle se relevait, allait récupérer la poubelle et les lamelles des feuilles. Elle vidait le tout sur le sol du bureau et s'asseyait en tailleur, avant d'entreprendre, des sanglots roulant sur son beau visage, de recomposer un puzzle impossible.

Malgré lui, malgré l'humiliation qu'il lui faisait subir, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le visage meurtri de Bella. Elle était là, obéissant sans rechigner, tentant de trier des syllabes de trois lettres. La déchiqueteuse voyait passer chaque jour une dizaine de feuilles. _Impossible pour elle de réussir... _Mais malgré tout, elle tentait. Elle tentait de trier, de rassembler des notes. Après avoir envoyé un courriel au service des renseignements lui-même pour réparer la bêtise, son regard se posait sur Bella. Ses belles jambes vêtues d'un collant couleur chair, repliées en tailleur sous elle. Sa jupe noire descendant à ses genoux, la mettant en valeur. Son haut blanc simple et chic, et sa petite frimousse rougie par la peine. Il observait les longs doigts de Bella, qu'il admirait souvent. Elle avait des doigts d'une extrême finesse. Son regard se posait sur la bague qui ornait sa main droite. Le père de ses enfants l'avait demandé en mariage il y a quelques temps déjà et il imageait dans son esprit cette demande, qu'il espérait assez romantique pour elle.

_C'est une gentille femme. Elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. _

Il détestait vraiment en arriver là, mais il était impulsif et colérique. Ses anciennes longues conquêtes, ou employées, en étaient toutes arrivées à ce constat-là. Impulsif, et colérique. Pas de trace d'humanité, pas de trace de compréhension. Alors, il avait essayé avec elle, mais sa mauvaise nature reprenait le dessus. Cette nature qu'il essayait d'effacer.

Au pied de son bureau, Bella reniflait et essuyait les larmes sur ses yeux, assemblant deux lamelles de papier ensemble. Dans un geste machinal, elle léchait ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Elle aurait aimé réussir à reconstruire le puzzle, rien que pour le faire taire. Edward, lui, était déjà à mille lieues de son bureau. Il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour cette petite langue rose qui passait doucement, alléchante.

_Ce n'est pas BIEN d'avoir ce genre de pensées envers son employée... oui, mais elle est licenciée de toute façon... _

Elle avait encore quelques spasmes à cause de son chagrin, mais elle se perdait dans son dernier défi dans ce cabinet. Ensuite, elle partirait parce qu'elle avait échoué encore dans un milieu professionnel. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, là, c'était rentrer, retrouver ses enfants et son futur mari. Elle ne voulait plus voir ce patron froid et humiliant. Elle voulait se blottir au creux de sa famille, et oublier cette journée désastreuse.

Edward avait envoyé un courriel à ses clients, pour leur présenter les excuses officielles du cabinet. Après quoi, il fermait son ordinateur portable et observait son ancienne secrétaire, toujours affalée sur le sol à tenter de reconstruire son papier. Il soupirait et se levait. Il avait été trop dur, trop difficile. Il s'agenouillait devant elle.

- Isabella...

Elle levait les yeux vers lui, pleins de larmes, avant de les baisser à nouveau.

- Isabella... ça ne rime à rien de vouloir reconstituer ce papier... C'est impossible...

- Je sais... Je suis désolée... si désolée...

- Je sais... ça ne fait rien... enfin non, ça ne fait pas rien... mais c'est fait, alors... Je suis désolé d'avoir crié...

Il posait ses mains sous le menton de la jeune femme, plongeant dans son regard chocolat. Il aimait le chocolat par-dessus tout, et il aimait les yeux de son ancienne secrétaire parce qu'ils lui rappelaient cette douceur. Elle avait ce visage fin et pâle, mais pourtant harmonieux. Ses grands yeux ressortaient, et ses lèvres pleines étaient tentatrices pour lui. Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur son travail depuis qu'elle était ici, avec lui. Il avait éloigné des pensées impures à son sujet.

Bella, elle, avait aussi dû se contrôler et prendre sur elle pour résister. Résister à l'envie de rentrer comme une femme fatale dans son bureau, poser sa jambe sur son genou et remonter sa jupe pour le faire languir. Mais ce n'était pas possible, elle était juste la petite Bella, dont le corps n'était plus tout à fait le même depuis la naissance de ses adorables triplés. Pourtant, elle ne regrettait rien et certainement pas les venues au monde de Nina, Loan et Loris même si rien n'était simple. Ce qu'une mère devait organiser une fois, Bella, elle devait s'en occuper en trois fois. Y compris se lever trois fois toutes les deux heures, toutes les nuits. Elle était fatiguée, et à bout. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès de faire tomber dans la déchiqueteuse le papier le plus important pour son patron. Il se peut qu'elle se soit assoupie, même.

Edward ignorait ce qui faisait qu'il se sentait si touché par cette femme. Probablement parce qu'elle suintait l'épuisement et que malgré tout, elle restait une femme. Il se penchait vers elle, sans vraiment contrôler son envie, et posait ses lèvres contre les siennes, simplement. Juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Désespérée, et fatiguée, elle s'agrippait à lui nouant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Il l'attirait contre lui, glissant sa langue contre celle de sa secrétaire. Elle gémissait contre lui, étouffée par l'envie d'aller plus loin. Elle lui plaisait, beaucoup, et il ne contrôlait pas vraiment ce qui se passait maintenant. Elle était là, dans ses bras, ses formes féminines contre son corps le rendant fou.

Il fit glisser sa bouche dans son cou, goûtant son épiderme blanc. Ses doigts descendaient sur les boutons du chemisier de la jeune femme, alors que cette dernière passait ses mains sous la chemise de son patron. Plus les caresses évoluaient, plus ils en avaient envie, l'un comme l'autre. Ils se relevaient sans rompre le contact, et Edward s'asseyait sur son fauteuil. Les mains sur les hanches de Bella, il fit remonter le tissu sur ses hanches, dévoilant un sous-vêtement affriolant en dentelle rouge.

_Qui aurait cru que la gentille Bella portait ce genre de vêtement ?_

Les doigts de l'avocat vinrent titiller le tissu, excitant la féminité de la jeune femme qui se cambrait. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à lui, elle voulait être avec lui. Jamais elle n'avait fauté, mais là, elle voulait plus que tout coucher avec son patron. Elle voulait être avec lui, se faire pardonner avec ses maigres moyens. Même si ça ne changerait rien, le feu entre ses jambes guidait ses pensées impures. Il fit glisser la dentelle sur le côté avec sa main droite, pendant que la gauche caressait la poitrine généreuse de sa maîtresse. Elle se cambrait, gémissant alors qu'elle sentait les doigts d'Edward entrer en elle.

- Oh mon dieu...

Il souriait, fier de son effet. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser à la voir se cambrer, danser sur sa main. Elle s'agrippait à ses cheveux, ressentant le frottement à l'intérieur d'elle avec une grande puissance. Il était doué avec ses doigts, très doué. Quand enfin elle cru atteindre son apogée, il retirait sa main, un mauvais sourire sur le visage.

- Oh...

- Pas tout à la fois... souriait-il. C'est moi qui décide, ici !

Sans un mot, elle s'agenouillait devant lui, et défaisait sa ceinture. Elle fit descendre le pantalon de son patron, jusqu'à ses chevilles, avant de caresser sa virilité dure et glorieuse. Il n'était plus le patron, l'employeur. Il était simplement un homme, caressé par une main douce mais ferme. Elle avait des gestes assurés, tantôt lents, tantôt rapides. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, elle l'entourait de sa bouche, lui procurant un plaisir certain. Il posait sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Bella, fermant les yeux sur cette douceur. A son tour, elle s'arrêtait à temps, alors qu'elle sentait la prise du jeune homme se raffermir dans ses cheveux.

Alors, il se levait, l'attirait contre lui avant de la retourner et de la pencher sur son bureau, balançant tous les papiers par terre. Il admirait les fesses de la jeune femme, avant de les caresser. N'y tenant plus, et arrachant son sous-vêtement, il plongeait en elle avec fermeté, les faisant gémir l'un comme l'autre. Le rythme était soutenu, insupportable pour elle. Il butait à chaque fois contre son point sensible, et elle voulait se recroqueviller, disparaître sous sa peau. Elle ne supportait presque plus le plaisir, tant il grandissait. Elle n'y avait plus goûté depuis longtemps, trop rarement depuis la naissance des triplés.

Il n'y avait plus d'humanité entre eux, ils se laissaient simplement aller. Rien n'était trop, et Edward se sentait partir en elle. Elle, qui gémissait, retenait des cris de façon pudique, adorable. Il agrippait ses longs cheveux châtain dans sa main, tirant sa tête en arrière alors qu'il martelait sans relâche sa secrétaire. Le temps s'égrenait, les narguant, et bientôt, la pression fut de trop. Il allait vite, encore plus vite, et elle ne retenait plus ses cris. Ses muscles palpitaient et elle se resserrait, laissant la vague écrasante déferler sur et dans son corps. Il jouissait longuement dans un râle, profondément ancré en elle.

A plat ventre sur le bureau, Bella haletait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se produire. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer, y repenser. C'était son patron... C'était trop...

_Trop bon... _

Il l'aidait à se redresser, et à se rhabiller. Sans un mot, il se dirigeait vers le petit sanitaire à côté de son bureau et revenait avec un gant. Elle se nettoyait sommairement, et rabaissait sa jupe. Son regard gêné n'osait pas croiser celui certainement froid de son patron.

- Rentre chez toi...

Alors c'était tout. Plus un mot supplémentaire, rien. A part qu'elle venait de s'épargner l'humiliation de reconstruire le papier détruit. Elle acquiesçait, une boule coincée dans sa gorge. Il dut s'en apercevoir, et l'attirait contre lui. Il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais il n'était pas très fort à ce petit jeu. A la place, il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

- Rentre chez toi... répéta-t-il, seulement.

Sans un regard, elle s'éloignait, attrapait son sac et quittait l'immeuble qui abritait le cabinet d'Edward Masen.

.

.

**=X=**

Elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses enfants chez sa mère. Elle se sentait plus légère d'être auprès d'eux. Loan, fidèle à lui-même comme depuis sa naissance, dormait profondément, ses doudous dans les mains. Loris babillait, et Nina observait sa maman en souriant. Sa grand-mère lui avait fait un minuscule palmier avec ses petits cheveux, la rendant plus coquine. Bella lui souriait, et lui parlait.

- Ca a été une longue journée, petit cœur... Maman a besoin de recharger les batteries...

Elle caressait la peau de sa fille. Loris fronçait les sourcils, un brin de jalousie dans le regard. Bella l'effleurait lui aussi, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Elle aimait être à genoux devant eux, et leur parler simplement. Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée, créant une atmosphère agréable. Les enfants n'avaient pas froid, ils étaient bien ici.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Ah voilà papa mes chéris !

Elle avait hâte de retrouver son futur mari. Elle était heureuse d'être mère, mais elle aimait avoir la présence de son fiancé auprès des enfants. _Trois, c'est du travail. Beaucoup de travail. _Il arrivait, toujours aussi beau dans son costume. Comme à son habitude, il rentrait tard du bureau. Comme d'habitude, il posait la veste de son costume sur le rebord du canapé, et remontait les manches de sa chemise blanche.

- Je suis là !

Il s'avançait jusqu'au salon, pour trouver sa future épouse devant ses enfants. C'était un tableau qu'il chérissait, même si ça avait été dur d'accueillir trois enfants en même temps. Le pari était osé mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient eu le choix. Ils avaient rompu tout lien avec les personnes qui leur avait conseillé de ne pas donner vie à ces enfants. Une tante de Bella lui avait même suggéré d'avorter. Bella lui avait dit d'aller se faire voir, et ils étaient partis.

Elle avait eu raison de garder ses petits. Elle ne regrettait rien, même si elle déplorait ne plus avoir autant de temps pour le papa de ses bébés. Il était triste de ne plus arriver à être autre chose qu'un père, alors qu'il aurait dû continuer d'aimer sa femme avec la même passion qu'avant. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas, non. Mais après une soirée avec les triplés, il s'écroulait souvent sur le lit, ronflant avant même d'avoir touché le matelas.

Comme elle, d'ailleurs.

Il retirait ses chaussures sans prendre le temps de les délacer, et s'avançait vers les enfants. Il s'agenouillait aux côtés de sa fiancée, laissant traîner sa main dans son dos. Il se penchait, et embrassait Nina, puis Loris. Il fut plus délicat avec Loan, bénissant le ciel de le voir endormi.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il à sa compagne, en embrassant le recoin de sa bouche.

Elle fermait les yeux en soupirant.

- Je suis virée... Encore...

Il soupirait à son tour, effleurant du bout des doigts sa tempe.

- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée... Toi et moi savions pertinemment comment cela allait se terminer...

Elle baissait les yeux.

- Mais je veux gagner de l'argent pour les enfants !

- Tu n'en as pas besoin ! Nous avons largement de quoi vivre sans nous inquiéter de la fin des mois...

Elle déglutissait et il l'embrassait, se reprenant de son ton froid et dur.

- Je suis désolé, Bella... Désolé d'avoir été aussi dur cet après-midi...

- Oui... Mais je savais comment tu te comportes au cabinet, et j'ai quand même voulu venir...

Elle tentait de masquer son émotion. Oui, il avait été dur. Oui, ses mots lui avaient fait mal. Mais elle connaissait l'Edward avocat. Elle savait son caractère, son intransigeance. Elle avait voulu travailler pour lui, pour pouvoir avoir du temps avec lui en dehors des enfants. _Grossière erreur... _

- Je voulais être avec toi au cabinet, pour qu'on puisse se voir plus souvent... A cause de moi, tu vas perdre ce procès...

Il soufflait.

- J'en perdrais d'autres, des procès. Je rebondirais... J'en gagnerais d'autres...

Malgré ces paroles rassurantes, elle se sentait coupable.

- Je suis désolée... Tellement désolée... Je suis juste fatiguée, je n'ai pas fait exprès...

Il la serrait contre lui, incapable d'oublier la force de sa colère.

- On l'est, tous les deux... On a besoin de plus de temps pour nous... J'adore les bébés, mais ils sont épuisants... souriait-il.

Comme pour confirmer, Loris se mit à s'agiter et babiller. Bella se serrait contre Edward, inspirant son odeur qui l'affolait. Ils avaient pourtant eu un rapport intense au bureau, mais elle en aurait voulu plus. Sauf que c'était bien l'heure de « l'usine à biberons », et que Loan commençait à se réveiller.

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

- Je suis quand même virée, pas vrai ?

Il l'observait, ne retenant pas son envie de rire.

- Bien sûr que tu es virée... Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Souriait-il, avant d'embrasser son front et de se lever pour préparer les biberons.


End file.
